


The Sun, The Moon, and the Stars

by dot823



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dealing with Emotions, F/M, Mention of Character Death, No Dialogue, One chapter for each of them, POV Second Person, Post-Simulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dot823/pseuds/dot823
Summary: Despite everything that had happened, everything they had done, they found little things to enjoy that made dealing with reality a little bit easier.





	1. You are the luckiest man on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while they are on the island, after everyone wakes up from the simulation. They are both struggling, and there is a lot of mention of how they grew up. Chapter 1 is entirely Fuyuhiko, while 2 is all Peko.

Have you ever seen the sky on a clear night? Have you looked up, at all the little spots twinkling in far off space, and just let your mouth hang open as you marveled at the beauty? You know what they are, you paid attention in class. They aren’t magic, they’re just...balls of gas and fire, or uninhabitable planets, all out in the dark vastness of space. It doesn’t matter, though, when you look up when you’re in the mountains, or on the beach on an island nearly all alone; they still make you feel like you’re looking up and thousands of bright futures are looking down at you, telling you that it is not too late to fix your mistakes.

You can’t see her eyes at night, though. You imagine she’s still got a pretty stoic expression, but you like to think that maybe when she sees the bits of hope sprinkling the sky, her eyes are sparkling with hope, too. You want to reach out, take her hand. Remind her (and yourself) that neither of you are alone, you never will be. You want to remind her that things are getting better now, that you can believe in yourselves, and believe in hope.

You must be the luckiest man on the planet, considering she chose to stay. Even when you wanted her to leave, even in middle school when you begged her to leave you alone, she wouldn’t go. You thought she was being stubborn, or just doing what your parents commanded, but...you think maybe you misunderstood her reasonings. She was there through everything. She was your first playmate, when you were a child. Before they told her she couldn’t smile, before they took away the light in her eyes, she was the prettiest girl in any room. She protected you when you were kidnapped, brought you home safe even when you were ready to curl up on a rock in those mountains and let a bear eat you alive because you truly thought there was no way you could possibly find your way home when you were so helplessly, hopelessly lost. She was there for the things that are nothing but foggy memories, the first time you were in high school...Natsumi’s death, Junko...she should’ve left then, she could’ve if she wanted to, but she stood by your side through it all. She stood by your side even as you surrounded yourself in despair, never once did she imagine leaving you even when she wanted the despair herself so desperately that she would’ve done anything to make herself _feel_ . The simulation was an exception you chose to ignore. It wasn’t real, you had to tell yourself that to keep yourself from thinking about how she had died to protect you. Besides, even then, when she wasn’t around, she had never truly left. That vision of her, before the game ended...without her, you would’ve fallen to despair right then. So, you think again, you must be the luckiest man on the planet. No other man is lucky enough to have _her._

You don’t want to leave the beach, not when you’re with her, and the stars are so bright, and the moon is reflecting in the ocean, waves rippling through the illusion. It’s only at night that you can look around at the world and truly feel at peace. At night, you can’t see the pollution, the way the ocean is discolored and how rubble washes up on the beach every day, no matter how hard you all work to try to clean it. You can’t see all the things that you helped do to ruin the planet. Mostly, you see are the stars and the moon, the reminders that there are some things you _couldn’t_ ruin, some things you _didn’t_ destroy. You finally look down, coming back to Earth, and you can see her. The moonlight isn’t as bright as it could be, but with it you can make out the way her silvery hair shines. You can see the tiny little smile on her lips, and you’re so proud that she’s learned how to smile, even if it’s still rare. You can’t decide between staring at it(at _her_ ), or caressing her cheek in one hand and pulling her down into a kiss and feeling that smile of hers on your lips.

It doesn’t matter, you guess. There will be plenty more nights like this, where your heart will swell with hope unlike any you’ve felt before as you look at the possibilities in the sky, and then it’ll swell even more when you look at her.

She’s here, with you. She isn’t going to leave you, and you sure as hell will never leave her.


	2. You were never meant to be a tool

You admire the sun, because it reminds you of him.

You have spent your whole life in the shadows, but it only felt truly dark when he was not around. When you were young, they would tell you that you would grow up to protect him, to obey his every order and act out his every wish. They told you that you could not have wants or distractions, and you were very good about it...for the most part. Your belongings easily fit into one box, and you never truly wanted for any other material possessions. There was just one thing you always found yourself craving, one thing you couldn’t stop yourself from wanting over and over again, no matter how many times you got it. His smile had this way of warming your heart, brightening the day. You wondered a lot, as a girl, if the sun could smile as brightly as him. You weren’t sure that it could.

No one knew about your secret desire so no one could say it was wrong, but you always felt a small amount of guilt. You were so close, but you were never truly able to get rid of all your emotions. You had hardened yourself, sharpened your skills like the blade of your sword, but you couldn’t become a sword, yourself.

You truly couldn’t be the perfect tool. The signs were there, way back before you even began school, when you were playing games with him whenever he was free, giggling like the children you were because he pulled you away from your training and your teachers could never tell him no. They were there when you were in primary school, and he would cry because nobody wanted to be his friend, and you told him that you would always be there. When he hugged you tightly and smiled and thanked you and said he couldn’t ask for a friend better than you anyway, you should have known that you couldn’t be his perfect tool. In middle school, when he would climb trees and refuse to come down and tell you to go away and say he didn’t want you around anymore, the way that his words shot through your heart and left you in unimaginable pain should have been a sign. You tried your hardest not to think of your time with despair, or think of how you failed in the simulation, but any time your mind went down that path you found yourself recounting all the signs. All the times you had purposely hurt him, mentally or physically or both, would circle through your mind and whisper ‘failure’. You truly were never meant to be his perfect tool, and it took you 22 years to realize it.

When you first discovered the fact, you thought you might fall back in despair. But then he told you to look at him, and he grabbed your face in his hands, and he stared at you with such determination in his one eye. He reminded you of what he had said, before you died. He never wanted a tool. He never wanted you to play the part that you had been trying so desperately to fit into, all he ever wanted was  _ you _ . 

The sun was shining through the hospital window that day, and though some of the others were in the room, all you could see was the way the sun’s rays(as weak as they were, with the clouds of pollution that you had helped create) was making his honey colored hair shine. You saw his eye, too, the way the ring of color shifted from green to gold, the further away you got from the center. You saw his freckles, the ones you had caught yourself thinking about during training when you were about to start middle school, the same day your teacher had knocked you off your feet because you had been too distracted. He stared at you, waiting for you to understand, and you said you would try your best to remember that. He smiled then, and your shriveled up heart brought itself back to life. You couldn’t die yet, or fall back to despair. You had to--no, you  _ wanted _ to be there for him. You did not want to leave him alone again.

So, you spent most nights with him, watching the stars and the moon and the way he looked at both like they were held his dreams, and every morning you thanked the sun for coming back out. You had to thank it, because every new sunrise was another chance to see his smile.


End file.
